


Time to Realize

by Supertrampoline (Ereribell)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Assumption of Cheating, Comics, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suspicions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereribell/pseuds/Supertrampoline
Summary: Draco thinks Harry has begun to hate him... Did he find someone new? Is he tired of Draco? Did he finally realize Draco used to be a Death Eater and now resents him for it? Well, whatever it is, Draco will find out, and more than anything, he's going to stop it.





	Time to Realize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> This it for my Erised submission for digthewriter! This is my first time doing something like this- and I know it's pretty rough around the edges, but making this was really fun and hard! I really wanted to add more to it- but with all the things going on in my life- I could only do so much! I really hope you enjoy it- even if it's a little bit!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/85721/85721_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/85464/85464_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/85801/85801_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/86143/86143_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/86322/86322_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/86675/86675_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/87000/87000_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/87409/87409_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/87164/87164_original.jpg)

Click the images for bigger version.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/97077.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
